


Degenerate

by CamaradeCactus, FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Breast Fucking, Discord: Poulécriture, Drabble, F/M, Facials, Shame, Smut, Translation, author : howdoibegin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: Sanji se kinkshame pendant 200 mots.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 6
Collections: Poulécriture





	Degenerate

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [degenerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924710) by [ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore). 



Sanji se sentait incroyablement _débauché_.

Il savait qu'il n'y aucun problème avec ce qu'il faisait. Ce genre d'activité entre deux adultes consentants était parfaitement normal et, après tout, Nami était consentante. Elle l'avait même encouragé. Elle le _voulait_.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir honte lorsqu'il fit glisser son membre entre ses seins.

« **Oh, Nami** , soupira-t-il. »

Il trouva le courage de la regarder dans les yeux. Son visage était rouge, mais elle avait un sourire satisfait en le voyant faire.

« **Oui, Sanji ?** répondit-elle. »

Elle battit des cils et les hanches de Sanji tremblèrent. Elle resserra sa prise sur ses seins pour qu'ils enveloppent complètement son sexe et ce fut suffisant pour lui faire lâcher prise. Il laissa échapper un gémissement dont il n'était pas fier et jouit sur le visage de Nami, ratant de justesse un œil et cette vue fut suffisante pour qu'il donne un dernier coup de bassin en avant.

Ce fut lorsqu'il redescendit sur Terre qu'il comprit qu'il venait de _jouir sur le visage de Nami_ et il sentit son sang se glacer.

Cependant, au lieu de le réprimander comme il s'y était attendu, elle ne fit que rire et s'essuyer avec un doigt pour y goûter.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire, que ce soit ici ou sur l'histoire originale ♥


End file.
